Playful Beasts
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Playful Beasts: Set during 17 month period. Just because Ichigo can no longer see spirits doesn't mean he can't feel them. A fact that Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun exploit for their amusement. IchigoXApacciXMilaroseXSung-Sun!
1. Chapter 1

Playful Beasts  
Chapter 1: Playtime at nighttime  
ApaccixMilarosexIchigoxSung-sun

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _ **Several Months after Ichigo lost his powers….  
**_ **Ruins of Hueco Mundo  
Tres Bestia POV**

The Tres Bestia, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, all sat around their common area on couches, each looking bored out of their skulls. Training lately seemed like such a slog now that they no longer had Halibel with them to train with, the former Espada too busy governing Hueco Mundo to take the time to spar with her subordinates. And even worse, now that Aizen was gone and his army was broken up, there were no arrancars left in the area for them to interact with, leaving the three to gripe and bicker even more frequently than before.

Sighing in exasperation, Apacci rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. "This sucks!" she grumbled. "I'm so bored!"

Reading a book while sitting in a chair, Sung-Sun looked up and shook her head. "Please, like anything could keep your inattentive brain motivated for more than five seconds…."

When Apacci failed to retort a snappy comeback Mila Rose looked up, her elegant, dark-skinned body laid across one of the white couches. "What's the matter, Apacci? Too bored to put up a conversation now?"

Grumbling, Apacci merely looked over at Mila Rose, her eyes showing the boredom on her face. "Fighting with you two is pointless. And I'm sick of us always arguing…." Both Sung-Sun and Mila Rose looked at each other; if Apacci was too moody to even put up a decent argument then she was being very serious.

Mila turned to the bluenette. "So what do you propose? We go to the Human World?" she suggested, "It's not like there's anything here in Hueco Mundo for us anymore."

Apacci looked up from her pillow and scowled. "And do what exactly? Last time we went there we got deep-fried!"

Sung-Sun shrugged. "As long as we don't cause trouble I doubt the Soul Reapers will notice us." The olive-haired girl turned to her well-endowed companion. "But she is right, you know, what would we be doing going there?"

Mila looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe we could go and find us somebody to play with. It's been awhile since the three of us had some fun, you know?"

Sung-Sun's pink eyes narrowed. "I'd hate to point this out but there are very few men here who could handle us. What point is there in finding one in the Human World?"

Mila was about to groan from Sung-Sun's hated logic when she had an idea. "What about Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"The substitute who fought Grimmjow?" Apacci asked. "Isn't he supposed to be powerless now?"

A wide grin showed Mila's intentions to the two. "Maybe. But you can't deny he seems to be quite the man. And who says we can't have fun with the little boy?"

Sung-Sun set down her book. "But if he's powerless, then he can't see or hear us."

"Again, who says we can't have fun with the boy?"

Both Apacci and Sung-Sun caught on to what Mila Rose was hinting at and looked at each other for a minute before they both grinned….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Karakura Town: Outside Ichigo's house, 11:30 PM**

Ichigo was sound asleep, tucked into bed and all alone. Outside his room, on the rooftop opposite his home, a Garganta opened up. The Tres Bestia stepped out into the World of the Living, surveying their new surroundings. Looking through the window, Apacci grinned. "Aww! Look at the little boy sleep!" she said tauntingly.

"My, Apacci, you're into little boys?" Sung-Sun retorted cheekily. "I've no idea you were a pedophile…."

"Grrrr…you want to start another fight, Sung-Sun?" Apacci grumbled.

"If you two are finished," Mila Rose interjected, "Can we get this show on the road before somebody discovers us?"

"Hmph! Fine!"

Sung-Sun opened the window and the trio silently entered Ichigo's bedroom. Looking around, Sung-Sun locked the door so that his spiritually aware family could not interrupt them. The three walked over to Ichigo's bed, looking down at the slumbering human. "Wow! He's pretty hot up close!" Apacci said.

Sitting down next to Ichigo, Sung-Sun ran a hand through his hair. Because of his lack of spiritual awareness, the subtle touch was left unnoticed by the boy; even if he was awake though he'd only barely feel it, like the touch of a ghost. "I agree. He's quite the cutie."

Mila Rose pulled the covers back and smiled with lustful glee. "Well now, no shirt," she observed. "How nice…."

Before the three went any farther they disarmed themselves, leaving Apacci's chakram bracelets, Mila's broadsword and Sung-Sun sai in his closet. Still sitting right next to Ichigo's head, Sung-Sun leaned down and opened her mouth, capturing the sleeping Ichigo's lips. Closing her eyes, Sung-Sun moaned softly from the feel and taste of Ichigo's lips. As she pulled away, a small stream of pink spiritual energy slipped from her mouth to his in the shape of a snake.

"Sung-Sun!" Apacci hissed. "We're here to play with the kid, not kill him! Why'd you just go and poison the guy?!"

Sitting up, Sung-Sun scowled. "I didn't poison him. I dialed back on the amount of energy for my Poison Lips. I just gave him enough to keep him asleep, that's all."

Mila shook her head. "Well, as long as he doesn't croak while we're doing it halfway, I'm fine." She reached for her clothes and started to tug them off. Apacci and Sung-Sun nodded and quickly followed suit.

The sexy bodies of the Tres Bestia all differed. Sung-Sun had a petite, slender body, with a curvy waist and elegant legs. Her thighs were small that led up to her womanhood, crowned by a patch of olive-green hair. Apacci's body was more toned and filled out, with her plump ass and D-cup breasts. Mila Rose had the body of an Amazonian goddess, with her huge jugs and built, yet sexy body. Her wide, childbearing hips came up to her pink pussy, shaved unlike her sisters.

Once the three were naked they turned to the sleeping boy next to them. Smiling, Mila Rose pulled back the covers to reveal Ichigo's lower half, covered by a pair of black sweatpants. Gripping the hem of the garment, Mila tugged them off. All three girls stared at Ichigo's manhood as it was revealed.

"Whoa!" Appaci muttered, a little intimidated by it. "And here I thought he was overcompensating for that huge sword of his…."

"My, he's certainly big," Sung-Sun noted as she leaned forward. "Even soft, he must be at least six inches!"

Hopping onto the bed, Mila Rose gripped the boy's length and smiled. "Let's see what he's packing when he's feeling it…." Ichigo, oblivious to the arrancars practically drooling over him, gave out a small groan as Mila Rose gave him a handjob, her hand stroking his shaft slowly, causing him to gradually work his way to full hardness. Mila grinned when Ichigo's was finally hard. She let out a husky moan as she wedged it in between her breasts. "I take it back: he's certainly no boy." Ichigo was at least nine inches, with enough girth to make all three girls start to get wet at the thought of that going inside them. Mila Rose enclosed his cock with her breasts, the head sticking up past her cleavage. Squeezing her breasts together, the dark-skinned arrancar began to give Ichigo paizuri.

"Dammit, Mila Rose!" Apacci seethed. "Don't hog him all for yourself!" She looked to see if Sung-Sun was as angry as she was. But the snake-like arrancar was too busy kissing the sleeping Ichigo to pay her any attention. Though he may have been asleep, Ichigo wasn't just lying there like a bump on a log. Subconsciously his tongue moved on its own, entwining with Sung-Sun's. The olive-haired girl's hands slid through Ichigo's orange hair as her kiss began to get sloppy. Scowling from being left out of the action, Apacci sat on the bed and took hold of one of Ichigo's hands, guiding it to her wet pussy. She sighed softly from the feel of his fingers against her pink lips. To her delight, Ichigo subconsciously began to rub her honeypot, his fingers grazing against her clit. Biting her lip, she suppressed a groan as she spread her legs and let one of his warm fingers slip into her entrance.

Mila Rose smiled as she continued to give the boy paizuri. Leaning down she licked the dripping head of Ichigo's cock, swallowing the thick, sticky treat leaking from the tip. The sleeping Ichigo, obviously a virgin, moaned softly into Sung-Sun's mouth as he came, his cock shooting his white load all over the arrancar's breasts and face. "Heheheh, my, look at how much he came," Mila Rose said cheekily as she was given a white-hot bukkake. "He must've been holding it in for a long time."

Sung-Sun finally broke the kiss with Ichigo, kissing his forehead softly before laying him back against the pillow. Crawling down his body to Mila Rose, the small girl leaned down and licked her sister's breasts, swallowing Ichigo's white essence from her dark tits. "Mmmmh!" she purred as she licked her way up Mila Rose's front. "He tastes delicious…" Reaching Mila's face, she eagerly licked the treat off of her before connecting her lips with Mila Rose's. The lioness arrancar ran a hand through Sung-Sun's olive-green hair as they made out, tasting Ichigo on Sung-Sun's tongue. As they parted, they looked over to Apacci who was still getting herself off with Ichigo's hand.

"MMMMH!" Apacci groaned, trying hard not to give a loud cry out of fear that Ichigo's family will hear them. Ichigo may have been asleep but his hand now had a mind of its own. The boy had two fingers inside Apacci's cunt, the digits scissoring inside her and rubbing up against her G-spot. Still, as good as Ichigo's hand felt…it just…wasn't… _enough!_

"Move over, girls," Apacci ordered, taking Ichigo's hand away from her pussy. Laying the wet hand on Ichigo's chest, the girl moved Mila Rose away from Ichigo, almost shoving her off the bed before straddling the former substitute's lap. "I want to go first."

"Hmph, impatient, aren't you?" Sung-Sun said with an eyebrow raised.

"If this kid's as good in bed as he is in a fight, then yeah, I'm impatient," Apacci retorted. She reached for Ichigo's cock and rubbed the head against her entrance, a lewd moan escaping her as she felt its warmth press against her. Putting her hands on Sung-Sun's shoulders, Apacci lifted herself up and dropped her hips, spearing herself on Ichigo's cock. "AH!" The bluenette threw her head back as Ichigo stretched the arrancar's pussy, completely filling her up. Keeping her hands on Ichigo's chest to steady herself, Apacci rolled her hips, gasping in ecstasy from how Ichigo rubbed against all her sweet spots. Biting her lower lip to suppress a loud moan, Apacci lifted her hips, groaning from the empty feeling, before she brought herself back down. Ichigo simply slept on, oblivious to the fact that he was no longer a virgin and was now deep inside this girl.

Sweat began to bead down Apacci's body as she started to get into a rhythm. Her breasts bounced wildly as she began to pick up her pace, rolling her hips to feel Ichigo rub against her sweet spots. "Fuck!" she groaned. "This kid's got a gift!"

Sung-Sun chuckled by her friend's slutty reaction. "My, you just can't control yourself, can you?" Straddling Ichigo's chest, Sung-Sun leaned down and stuck out her tongue, licking Apacci's clit. Going a little lower, she licked Ichigo's cock as it entered and left Apacci's pussy, purring at the taste. "Ahhhh…" she moaned.

Apacci had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep the squeal from feeling Sung-Sun's tongue repressed. "Mmmmmh! Mmmmmh!" The hand was removed by Mila Rose, who pressed her bare chest against her friend's back. But Apacci's moans and squeals were silenced with a deep kiss, the lioness arrancar's hands cupping her bouncing tits. The pleasure was too much for Apacci, who was close to tears from the ecstasy. Arching her back, Apacci dug her hands into Sung-Sun's hair as she came, gushing all over Ichigo's bare lap. Ichigo, sleeping all the while, gave a small groan as his balls tightened, signaling his release. Apacci gasped as Ichigo came inside her, feeling the wet burning rush fill her pussy. "Ahhh…"

Mila Rose peeled Apacci off of Ichigo's lap and saw to her satisfaction that the boy was still hard. "My, no wonder this boy had Nelliel's interest." She purred seductively. Leaning down she joined Sung-Sun in licking Ichigo's cock, taking in Apacci's taste. "Mmmh, so good…." Shooing Sung-Sun away, Mila Rose got on top of Ichigo, running the thick cock between her ass. She raised her hips over his cock and, like Apacci before her, sank down onto Ichigo's manhood.

Soon the sound of Ichigo's bed creaking returned to the room as Mila bounced on Ichigo's cock like she was riding a bull. "Oh! He's so big!" the dark-skinned arrancar moaned as she arched her back, her large melons bouncing like water balloons. Ichigo once again groaned in his sleep at the feel of his cock inside a woman's pussy, his hands subconsciously grasping Mila Rose's waist. Mila Rose leaned back and rubbed her clit, making the amazing feeling inside her grow like wildfire. "Fuck!" she groaned as her hips started to move on their own.

Sung-Sun grinned at her sister's reaction and leaned forward, capturing the dark-skinned arrancar's breast in her mouth. "Mmmmh!" the snake-arrancar moaned as she tasted her sweat on her supple flesh. Her hands sneaked around to cup Mila Rose's ass. Mila Rose wrapped her arms around Sung-Sun's head, pulling her against her huge bosom tighter. Sung-Sun's tongue ran across the girl's huge boobs, making her dark-skinned globes sheen with saliva in the moonlight.

Mila Rose had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming. ' _Oh god! He's going so deep in me! I don't think I've had anyone as good as this!'_ Feeling bold, she rolled her hips, letting Ichigo's cock shift inside her. "Ohhhh!" she finally moaned, her hands roaming Sung-Sun's back. "He's rubbing up against my G-spot…" she muttered as she rode him faster, the bed sounding like it might break from the abusive treatment it was getting. Mila Rose's eyes widened to their max when Sung-Sun reached down and rubbed her clit, sending sparks of ecstasy all throughout her body. "Fuck!" her head rolled back as her sweaty body tensed up. "I'm…gonna…CUMMING!"

Ichigo's lap became soaked with Mila Rose's juices as she came around his cock. Like Apacci before her, she was treated with a burning hot creampie as Ichigo came inside her, unable to handle the sudden tightness of her pussy. The boy let out a low groan as he felt his balls tighten up before filling the arrancar with his essence, making Mila Rose's vision blur, her hips slowly coming to a stop. "Mmmmmh!" Her hand went to her filled pussy and she squeezed the base of Ichigo's cock, trying to milk every last drop he had inside him.

Sung-Sun quieted her down with a deep kiss, her expert tongue coming into contact with the dazed Mila Rose's. As Mila Rose came down from her high they separated and smiled. "So, I guess it's your turn?"

The snake arrancar grinned. "Well, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that to go inside me. But for now, I want to taste him." Shooing Mila Rose away from Ichigo, Sung-Sun watched as she lifted herself off of Ichigo's cock, her gaping hole leaking Ichigo's cum and laid down on top of him. She could find time later for when she wanted Ichigo to rock her world, when her sisters weren't around, but for now she could be content with this. As Ichigo slept on, oblivious to the girl on top of him, Sung-Sun dragged her tongue across Ichigo's length, tasting Mila's juices on it. "Ahhh…" she groaned before licking the sensitive head. "It's so thick and big…."

Apacci and Mila Rose, who were laying on the floor fondling each other, watched as Sung-Sun sucked him off. To her credit, Sung-Sun took the boy deep into her mouth, having learned to suppress her gag reflex. "Glckkk! Guhhh!" she choked but was undeterred. Her slender fingers went to his balls, fondling the soft sac while she bobbed her head up and down. So into it was Sung-Sun that she almost came then and there when Ichigo, still acting subconsciously, leaned up and started to slowly lick her pussy, his hands lazily coming up to cup her ass. "Mmmmmh…" she moaned into the thick cock in her mouth as she felt Ichigo lick her lips.

Ichigo may have been asleep, but he could still eat a woman out pretty good, even if he had no experience. His tongue slid into her hot honeypot, delving into the arrancar's most private places. Sung-Sun's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Ichigo go so deep inside her. ' _Ohhhhh! He's so good! And he's like this when he's asleep? I have to try him when he's fully awake!'_ It'd been so long since she'd had a good 69 with a hot man that she reached her peak rather quickly. "Mmmmmh!" she groaned loudly, Ichigo licking up her juices as they gushed from her aching cunt. As she climaxed she squeezed his balls, driving Ichigo over the edge as well.

Hot cum flooded Sung-Sun's mouth as Ichigo came. ' _Holy shit! There's so much!_ ' Sung-Sun thought as she struggled to swallow it all. ' _He tastes so good….'_ Sung-Sun closed her eyes and enjoyed the treat as Ichigo shot his load into her mouth waiting mouth. "Mmmmh…." By the time she was finished Sung-Sun was pretty sure that her stomach was full of cum.

"Ahhh…" the arrancar groaned as she removed her mouth from Ichigo's softening cock. "Wow, he's only now going soft? That boy must have ungodly stamina…." Looking down she could see her sisters also getting each other off 69-style, licking Ichigo's cum from their wet pussies. The sight was so erotic to Sung-Sun that she laid back down next to Ichigo and started to finger herself, watching the two have their fun. All three arrancars were so into it that they didn't even hear tiny footsteps walking up the hallway outside….

As Sung-Sun shoved two fingers into her cunt, Apacci and Mila Rose were on the verge of cumming again. "AH! AHHH…."

"…Ichigo? Is that you making that sound?"

All three girls froze. They could see a shadow on the bottom of the door, telling them that there was somebody outside about to walk in. "Shit!" Apacci cursed as she got off of Mila Rose and scrambled for her clothes. "Guys, hide! Ichigo can't see us but his sisters can!" The other two girls quickly grabbed their clothes but there was no time to put them on. As the door slowly opened the Tres Bestia crammed themselves into Ichigo's closet and shut the door. Cracking it open with what little room to maneuver that was allowed her, Apacci saw a small girl with light brown hair stick her head into the room and look around.

"Huh? Ichigo's still asleep? I wonder what was making all that sound earlier?" The door closed, leaving the girls and Ichigo alone.

The three girls scowled at each other. "Apacci! This is all your fault!" Mila Rose hissed. "You had to be so loud!"

"Me? You're the one who nearly broke the bed, you big-tittied cow!"

Sung-Sun's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Girls, as listening to you bicker thrills me, would you mind getting out so we aren't crammed in this closet?"

Apacci struggled to open the door only to realize that she was stuck! "Dammit! Mila Rose, get your foot off my leg so I can move!"

"I can't! Sung-Sun's got her shoulder pressed up against me and now I'm stuck between you two!"

A massive groan escaped Sung-Sun's lips as the situation became clear. "So, we're stuck in here until Ichigo opens the closet door? This is going to be a long night…."

"SHUT UP, SUNG-SUN!

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How the Tres Bestia spent their day with Ichigo  
IchigoXApacciXMilaroseXSung-Sun

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I certainly wouldn't have let Shonen Jump force me to end the series too soon….  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Ichigo's Bedroom**

Ichigo woke up and sat up in his bed, stretching his limbs and popping his bones back into place. "Ahhh!" he happily smiled. He didn't know why but he had the best night's sleep. His nose caught the scent of something that he couldn't identify. "What's that smell?" he said confused as he opened a window. Looking at the clock he decided to get ready for school.

Going to his drawer he pulled out a pair of pants. Walking over to his closet for his shirt and jacket he opened the door. At the precise moment he did so, the three girls crammed in his closet all fell out. Miraculously all three missed landing on Ichigo's feet and bowling him over. Scrambling away from the boy, the three girls all got up and stretched out his limbs. "THANK! GOD!" Apacci cried as she rubbed her sore muscles. "Anyone else feel like they've been shoved into a sardine can?"

"Me," Mila Rose said, working out the kink in her leg.

"Me," replied Sung-Sun, who lay back on the bed and stretched. "I thought being burned alive was bad. Being trapped in there with you two was worse. MUCH worse."

"Shut up, Sung-Sun…" both Apacci and Mila Rose groaned.

Mila Rose noticed Ichigo leave the room and sat down in a chair. "So, what now? We should probably leave before his sisters and father catches us. I hear that his father is a captain; I think he wouldn't take it well if he knew that three arrancar are so close to his son."

Apacci crossed her arms. "C'mon, Mila Rose! If we don't get caught, we won't get caught!"

"If I may?" Sung-Sun cut it, standing up. "You're right. If all three of us are so close to him, we're bound to get caught. So why don't we split up?"

"Aww! C'mon, Sung-Sun! I wanna play with Ichigo more!" Apacci groaned, putting her chakram bracelets back on her wrists.

"So why don't we split up?" Sung-Sun suggested with the same mischievous gleam she had the day before. "Apacci can have fun with Ichigo in the morning, Mila Rose has her fun in the afternoon, and I'll have my fun in the evening."

Both Mila Rose and Apacci looked at the girl before turning to each other, then back to Sung-Sun. "That works," they both said….

 **Apacci POV  
Ichigo's Shower**

"Ahhhh…" Ichigo sighed as he let the hot water cascade over him, feeling refreshed. Isshin had gone to get groceries and Yuzu was watching Karin play soccer, leaving Ichigo home alone before he had to go to work. "Knowing Ikumi, she'll try to work me like a dog. Might as well enjoy this while I can…." Grabbing a sponge, Ichigo started to wash himself. He was completely unaware that the shower had another occupant….

Apacci grinned as she sneaked up behind Ichigo, hiding her clothes nearby so that she was naked just like he was. Grinning from ear to ear, she pressed herself up against Ichigo, rubbing her round breasts against his back. "I really wish you could feel this." It turned her off a little to see Ichigo ignore her but she didn't hold it against him. "Still, doesn't mean I can't enjoy this a little. Especially with your package being so big…."

As Ichigo shampooed his hair, Appaci ran her hands up and down his toned chest, feeling herself get wet from touching him. She remembered how good it felt riding him and her hand snaked lower, toward his soft cock. Grinning, she gripped his manhood and slowly started to jerk him off, her other hand going to her wet pussy and slipping two fingers inside her.

Ichigo didn't know why but…he felt good. Really good. He was never the kind of guy to jerk off in the shower but right now for some strange reason he was feeling so good. Before he knew it, his hand was at his manhood, joining Apacci's. "Fuck…" he groaned, the hot water suddenly feeling even hotter as his hand moved back and forth along with the Arrancar secretly fondling him. Appaci's hand overlapped Ichigo's and she subtlety got him to go faster, moaning as she slipped another finger inside her.

Apacci saw the look on Ichigo's face and started to rub her breasts up and down his back. "I bet you wanna cum so badly, don't you, little boy?" she taunted. "Go on then. Cum for Apacci!"

Whether Ichigo was already close or he heard Apacci's words subconsciously, Ichigo nonetheless threw his head back and moaned up to the ceiling as he came, his cum shooting out of his cock and onto the floor, being washed away by the hot shower. "MMMMMH!" Apacci groaned as she came, biting her lip to make sure that nobody else in the house could hear her. As Ichigo regained his senses he turned off the shower and panted. His phantom stalker, meanwhile, merely sat down in the tub and sighed in contentment. She watched as Ichigo got dressed and smiled, knowing that she would be having him all to herself again tomorrow.

But first, a nice and relaxing bath….

 _ **Later that afternoon….**_ **  
Mila Rose POV  
Karakura Woods**

Ichigo lay on the soft grass, feeling exhausted after Ikumi worked him all day. Coming out here to rest and think had become a routine habit for him. He felt tired from all the backbreaking labor Ikumi put him through. He looked up past the green trees at the blue sky. "I wonder how Rukia and Renji are doing?" he wondered, his heart heavy with the weight of his sacrifice. He missed his friends. "Mmmh…" he hummed as he closed his eyes, falling asleep quietly.

Unknown to him, however, Mila Rose had been lying right next to him the entire time, watching the handsome boy silently while smiling. She'd been following the boy all day while he worked and she was starting to like the boy with his kind disposition. "It's a shame you lost your powers. I'd have love to have a little _close-quarters combat_ with you. Still…" she crawled on top of Ichigo and caressed his cheek. "Doesn't mean I can't have a bit more fun with you." She kissed Ichigo's lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she rubbed her body against his. Subconsciously, Ichigo's arms wrapped around the Arrancar as he unknowingly made out with the girl, his manhood being worked back to life. Sitting up and straddling Ichigo's lap, Mila took off her top and pushed up Ichigo's shirt, licking her lips when she once again looked at his toned chest. Standing up and looking around to make sure that they were alone in the woods, Mila Rose pulled down her skirt and underwear and went to work pulling down Ichigo's pants. "Much better," she said when she pulled them off, the boy's cock standing at attention.

The sleeping boy gave a small groan as Mila Rose gripped his cock, stroking it lightly before straddling his lap again. She grabbed Ichigo's manhood and rubbed the head against her clit, sighing as pleasure washed over her. "Mmmmh…this is going to be a fun afternoon!" Lifting her hips, Mila gave a loud cry that echoed through the empty forest as she speared herself on Ichigo's cock for the second time. "Ohhhh…" the arrancar groaned as she sank down on Ichigo's shaft, putting her hands on his stomach to steady herself. "Fuck, it feels like he's even bigger than he was last night!"

Always one to get right into it, Mila started to immediately bounce on Ichigo cock, her mouth spewing moans as her dark skin became covered in sweat. She could hear her ass smack against Ichiog's hips as she quickly rode Ichigo like he was her personal stallion, leaning down to capturing his lips in another kiss. Because Ichigo was a heavy sleeper, he slept on as Mila Rose rode him hard. "So gooooood!" she slurred lewdly, her breasts bouncing wildly as she rode him. She felt Ichigo rub against her sweet spots and it made her want the boy more.

Ichigo's warm arms wrapped around Mila Rose as he began to instinctively thrust into her hot core, moaning into Mila's mouth. Mila squealed as Ichigo's cock hit her cervix, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. ' _He's so good! My pussy's melting!'_ her mind screamed as she sloppily kissed the boy. ' _Ohhhhh! I'm gonna cum!'_ She held onto the boy as her hips moved with a mind of their own. "Ah! AHHHHH!" she screamed as she came, Ichigo letting out a sleepy groan as he climaxed along with the arrancar. Mila Rose gasped as Ichigo filled her pussy with cum, holding the boy tightly as he creampied her. "So good…."

But just as she was about to bask in the afterglow, she noticed how Ichigo started to stir. "Crap!" As quickly as she could, she got off of Ichigo and managed to put his pants back on, zipping them up just before he woke up. "Damn, I wanted to enjoy that a little more. Ah well," she panted as she lay next to the awakening boy. "Next time then."

Ichigo opened his eyes and felt weird, feeling surprisingly exhausted. "Wow, that was a bad nap…" he quickly stood up. Or…tried to. He immediately tumbled to the ground as he tried to stand on his wobbly legs. "What the hell? What happened?" he groaned as he curled up on the ground. "It feels like someone took a hammer to my hips!"

Mila Rose giggled as she lay on the ground watching the boy. "What indeed?" she taunted, watching as the boy struggled to his feet and leave the forest. She would've liked to have followed the boy and play with him some more but the sun was setting; which meant that it was Sung-Sun's turn….

 _ **Later that Evening….  
**_ **Ichigo's House  
Sung-Sun POV**

Ichigo walked into the bathroom for the second time today, dressed in nothing but his sweatpants as he readied himself for bed. Brushing his teeth, he sighed as he stared at the mirror. It'd been an odd day for him. He felt tired. More so than usual. And even though he was safe at home with his family, where his dad could detect any malevolent spirit energy….

' _Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?'_

Spitting out the toothpaste, Ichigo started to wash his mouth out, unaware of the slender olive-haired Arrancar standing behind him and checking him out. Sung-Sun silently watched the boy, fascinated by him. The boy was interesting to watch. There was something about him that Sung-Sun liked. She most certainly preferred his company to her friends. But more importantly…she wanted to have some alone time with the boy. She preferred having her intimate moments alone rather than doing it in front of her sisters.

But she wasn't just content to just wait for him to fall asleep and ride him like Apacci and Mila Rose did last night….

As Ichigo looked back up into the mirror, he felt funny as he looked at his reflection. He felt…funny…. Turning around he scanned the room for anything out of place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and yet…and yet…. ' _I don't feel good…'_ his vision started to blur as his mind started to become blank. ' _I feel so…sleepy…I…I….'_

Sung-Sun smiled seductively as she stood half a foot away from Ichigo, locking eyes with him. Her gaze pulsed purple as she hypnotized the boy with another of her special abilities: Snake Gaze. Even if Ichigo could not see her, he was still affected by her hypnotic gaze. After several more seconds of staring into her alluring gaze, Ichigo was fully within her power. Patting his cheek, Sung-Sun opened the door. "Right this way, Ichigo…."

His legs moving on his own, Ichigo followed the girl obediently as she led him back to his bedroom. Leading him inside, she locked the door and calmly walked over to the boy. "Take off my clothes," she whispered. As commanded, Ichigo's hands went to the woman's garments. Thanks to the effects of her Snake Gaze, even if he could not consciously see her, he subconsciously knew where she was. Sung-Sun smiled as Ichigo pulled her white garments away, returning the favor when he was done by pulling his shirt off and unzipping his pants. "Kiss me," she whispered softly into his lips. Wrapping his arms around the girl, Ichigo pressed his lips against hers. Sung-Sun could feel Ichigo's quickening heartbeat as she placed a hand on his chest while they kissed, locked in bliss. The girl deepened the kiss when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, teasing his own pink organ. To her excitement, Ichigo's hands started to travel up and down her back, making her skin tingle with anticipation for what came next. Breaking the kiss, Sung-Sun laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and continued to whisper into his ear. "Take me to the bed, Ichigo."

Picking her up bridal-style, the hypnotized Ichigo laid the petite girl on his bed then crawled on top of her. Running a hand up Ichigo's back, Sung-Sun whispered all sorts of naughty suggestions into his ear. Following her hypnotic commands, the boy began to seductively kiss down Sung-Sun's front, stopping at her small chest to cup her B-cup breasts. "Mmmmh! Good boy…" she moaned as Ichigo played with her breasts, licking her small nipples playfully. Continuing to explore Sung-Sun's body further, Ichigo found himself between the Arrancar's legs, pumping a finger in and out of her wet hole while licking her clit. "Ohhhh…" she sighed as she arched her back. "I wish I could keep you and take you back to Hueco Mundo. You're such a good pussy-licker." Gripping Ichigo's head with her small hands, the nude Arrancar closed her eyes and smiled sinfully as he slipped a second finger inside of her, her small hands going to her breasts and pinching her nipples. "More…lick me!" she pleaded. The hypnotized Ichigo obeyed fully, pushing back Sung-Sun's legs and licking her moist lips. Feeling his tongue slip inside her along with a finger, Sung-Sun threw her head back against the pillows as the pleasure welled up inside her. "Ahhhhhh…" she moaned, cumming lewdly all over Ichigo's face. The boy, still enraptured by the Arrancar's spell, merely sat there as his face was covered in her love juices.

Recovering quickly, Sung-Sun sat up and got onto her knees, cupping Ichigo's face. "My bad, Ichigo. Here…let me clean you up…." Ichigo sat there, a blank look on his face as Sung-Sun's tongue licked his face clean. Purring at her own taste, Sung-Sun went lower until her face neared his large erection. "It's even bigger than I remembered last night. I wonder if it tastes the same." A small sigh left Ichigo's lips as the girl ran her tongue across his shaft, moaning into his cock as she tasted the boy. "Oh! You're already dripping pre-cum?" she asked as she sat back up, her small hand grabbing a handful of Ichigo and running a thumb over his tip, smearing the clear liquid. "You're such a dirty boy!" Bringing her face close to his ear, Sung-Sun smiled. "I like dirty boys. Now then…" Laying back down, Sung-Sun spread her legs wide, offering herself to the boy. Spreading her lips with her fingers, Sung-Sun's eyes pulsed purple as she gave the hypnotized Ichigo a powerful suggestion. "Ravish me, Ichigo!"

As if his body was controlled by a wild beast, Ichigo eagerly complied. Putting Sung-Sun's legs on his shoulder, Ichigo pushed his cock all the way inside the girl, making the girl grip the bedsheets as the boy stretched her tight walls. A low groan came out of Ichigo's mouth as he pressed himself against Sung-Sun, keeping her small body pinned beneath his. Had he been conscious, Ichigo would've reveled in the feel of Sung-Sun's pussy as it wrapped around his cock or how it tried to suck him back in as he slowly pulled out. But as he was, hypnotized by Sung-Sun, her orders were the only thing that was going through his mind.

The room was filled with the sound of Ichigo's bed creaking and Sung-Sun's moans as Ichigo pounded into her. He may not have been a Soul Reaper anymore, but he was still strong in his own right and now Sung-Sun was feeling every ounce of strength the boy had to offer as he slammed his hips into hers, his cock making the girl crumble to pieces. "So big! So hard!" she groaned. She saw how Ichigo had his eyes clenched shut as he fucked her and scowled. "Look at me," she ordered. Opening his eyes, Ichigo locked gaze with Sung-Sun hypnotic eyes once more. "Faster! Harder!" she pleaded. Sung-Sun thought that Ichigo was going to pound his way straight to her heart as his thrusts quickened and had much more force. "Cumming!" she groaned, her head rolling backward.

Even as she gushed her juices all over Ichigo's cock and balls, her hole tightening around him in a hot, wet vice, the boy did not miss a beat. "Guhhhhhh!" Sung-Sun rolled her eyes into the back of her head as Ichigo continued to piston into her, his hips slapping against her ass hard with each thrust. ' _Ohhhhh! He's so good! I've never been fucked this good before!'_

Sung-Sun smiled lewdly, gripping Ichigo's arms with her hands as she felt another orgasm creep up on her. Looking at Ichigo's face, she knew that the only reason that he hadn't cum yet was because she had not ordered him to. "Cum with me, Ichigo!" she said, her Snake Gaze capturing Ichigo's mind one last time. "Cum…with…meeeeeee!" she shrieked before climaxing again, this time cumming harder than she'd ever had in a long, long time. Ichigo, following the subconscious orders, threw his head back and let out a loud cry as he came, exploding inside the Arrancar. Sung-Sun lay beneath Ichigo as he creampied her, feeling her lower half melt from the heat filling up her pussy.

Ordering Ichigo to pull out of her, Sung-Sun ended her hypnosis. The depowered Ichigo, whose mind and body were exhausted from his ordeal, immediately fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Sung-Sun chuckled and got up, putting her clothes back on. Pulling the blanket over Ichigo, she kissed his forehead goodnight and headed out the window. Before leaving, she turned back to Ichigo and smirked. "Goodnight, Ichigo. I'll be seeing you tomorrow…." And with that she opened up a Garganta and returned to Hueco Mundo, leaving the exhausted Ichigo to sleep on through the night….

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
IchigoXSung-SunXMilaRoseXAppaci

 **A.N.: Please R &R as feedback is always appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome! Yuri! **

_**Months later….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo; Ruins of Las Noches**

Sung-Sun was busy reading a book when the door to her room opened up. "C'mon, Sung-Sun! We're gonna leave without ya!"

The olive-haired girl merely shook her head. "Leave for what?"

In the doorway stood Apacci and Mila Rose. "We're heading for Ichigo's to have some more fun! It's been a week since I've gotten some action," Mila Rose said, turning around and heading for the chamber they used the Garganta in.

Putting her book down, Sung-Sun sat up and smiled. "Well now, that sounds like fun. I've missed our little boy-toy since you two left me behind the last time."

The Tres Bestia had repeatedly returned to Ichigo's room for some midnight fun with the boy, taking advantage of him at every turn. It was starting to become a regular thing for the three girls and they had to admit, Ichigo, even powerless and asleep or brainwashed, was a better lover than the other men they've had encounters with.

Getting off the couch, Sung-Sun followed them out and stepped into the Garganta with them, ready for another steamy night with Ichigo….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo settled into bed, feeling tired. For some strange reason, he kept getting the feeling that at times he was being watched. Even weirder, he had moments where he woke up in bed with no memory of what happened in the hours past. After having a week of nothing mysterious, Ichigo decided to shrug it off as him just on edge from the loss of his powers. Putting his head on the pillow, he closed his eyes and went to sleep….

" _Wow, he's been working out! Look at these abs!"_

 _"He's as hard as ever. I keep wondering if he ever lets off any steam…."_

 _"Geez, just looking at him gets me wet!"_

Ichigo stirred in his sleep when he felt heat surround his lower half. He tried to fight it but it felt good; better than anything he'd ever felt in his life. He opened his mouth, but something slithered in, teasing his tongue. What broke him out of his sleep was the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sound of… ' _A woman moaning?'_

Opening his eyes, Ichigo's vision was blurred by a curtain of olive-green hair. ' _What the hell?'_ It didn't take him long to see that the invader in his mouth was a hot tongue. When the head of hair moved, his eyes widened in complete shock when he realized that the incredibly hot sensation engulfing his crotch was a woman's pussy; a dark-skinned woman was riding him like a stallion, her huge melons bouncing like balloons. At the foot of the bed was a blue-haired girl fingering herself.

Finally, after several minutes of shock, Ichigo said the only rationale thing a person could say in this situation.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mila Rose stopped her bouncing and she, Apacci and Sung-Sun stared in complete shock. Sung-Sun, sitting next to Ichigo's head, took a finger and held it in front of Ichigo's face, watching as he followed it. Nodding her head, Sung-Sun looked at her sisters.

"Yep. He can see us."

"Who are you?!" Ichigo demanded. "And why are you…doing… _that?!_ " he said, pointing to Mila Rose.

Apacci looked at Ichigo with her jaw gaping. "Oooooookay…what gives? I thought he was powerless!"

Mila Rose, stopping her movement, merely shrugged. "Well, this simplifies things. I'm actually starting to get tired of fucking him while he's asleep."

Ichigo merely stared in aroused confusion. "Answer my question! And get off me!"

The dark-skinned arrancar smirked. "What's the matter, big boy? You don't like?" She rolled hips, causing Ichigo to let out a grunt as her walls tightened around his shaft. "I'm Mila Rose. She's Sung-Sun. And the girl behind me is Apacci."

Sung-Sun tapped her chin and figured out the problem. "It looks like his exposure to three powerful spiritual beings has caused him to subconsciously take in tiny amounts of our spirit energy. After so long, his spiritual senses have been reawakened once that energy pooled inside him." She turned to Mila Rose and frowned. "You might as well get off of him. I think we owe him an explanation."

Mila Rose sighed. "Fine…." She groaned as she got off of Ichigo, feeling his hard manhood exit her tight hole.

"So then," Sung-Sun continued. "As you can see, we're Arrancars."

Ichigo blinked in confusion as he sat up, covering himself with a pillow. "Why are you here? It's not to get revenge for Aizen, is it?"

Apacci gave the boy a stern glare. "Please, as if we'd avenge the bastard who betrayed our master. We just came here for some fun, that's all." She fingered her dripping pussy, smirking at Ichigo's embarrassed reaction. "Like what you see?"

Ichigo stammered and looked away, wishing that the three would put some clothes on. "So…all this time…you three have been…."

"Yep," Mila Rose said bluntly. "We've been knocking boots with you."

"It looks like our repeated contact caused you to regain your spiritual awareness, hence why you can see us after all this time."

"I see…but…" Ichigo blushed when he saw the lustful look on each girl's faces. "But why…why are you doing this with me in the first place?"

Sung-Sun got up and sat down next to Ichigo, much to his embarrassment when she pressed her body against his. Apacci and Mila Rose followed suit and got close to Ichigo, Apacci at his right and Mila Rose pressing herself into his back.

"Why not?" Apacci smirked. "We know a nice catch when we see one, and let me tell you something, Ichigo," she turned his face to face her and she looked him straight in the eyes, "You're the biggest catch we've had in years."

"What…what do you mean?"

Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin when Mila Rose's breath hit his ear, her hands gliding across his shoulders. "We've never liked any of our Arrancar comrades. You, however, have earned our respect. You defeated Grimmjow. You beat Aizen. The fact that you even went so far as to sacrifice your powers makes us interested in you more. You're like a Human version of our master, Halibel."

Running a hand up Ichigo's leg, Sung-Sun leaned forward until her nose touched Ichigo's. "You know, Ichigo, being with us gave you back your spiritual awareness. So if we keep continuing what we're doing…."

"My powers will come back?" Ichigo finished, not believing what he was hearing. "But…" As much as he liked to believe that, he didn't quite trust these women who'd been having their way with him while he was unaware of it.

Sung-Sun put a hand on his chest and smirked. "Well, even if it doesn't help, you can at least say that you were in bed with three beautiful women. What do you say?"

"Yes, Ichigo," Apacci purred into his ear. "What's it gonna be?"

"Are you gonna leave us lonely tonight, after we're all ready and willing for you to take us?" Mila Rose teased, her breasts rubbing against his back.

Sung-Sun turned his head to face her and smiled while leaning close. "Come, Ichigo. Make us your women."

As Ichigo's lips met Sung-Sun's the Tres Bestia began to cop a feel of the boy's body. Ichigo couldn't fight the temptation as Sung-Sun's tongue wormed into his mouth, neither could he resist the pleasant feel of Mila Rose's breasts on his back, her dark nipples digging into his skin, nor could he endure the feel of Apacci's soft hand as she gripped his cock and gently stroked him.

Sung-Sun sensed that Ichigo had given in to their advances and mentally cheered. "Good boy," she said as she pulled away. She pressed a hand against Ichigo's chest and smiled. "Well, since we're offering to get you your powers back, I think it'd be easier if you were in Soul form."

"What?" Ichigo looked at the snake-like woman confused. "But my combat pass doesn't work."

Appaci put her hand on the opposite side of Ichigo's chest and smirked. "Ichigo, we're hollows, remember? We don't need a pass to drag out a person's soul. All it takes…is a little…."

"PUSH!"

Both Apacci and Sung-Sun roughly shoved their hands into Ichigo's chest, forcing his Soul out of his body, Mila Rose pulling him out from behind. It was a beyond awkward sensation for Ichigo, who was no longer used to the feel of being a spirit. His empty Human body was taken by Sung-Sun and laid up against the wall next to the bed. Ichigo was still naked but he felt weird now that he was a spirit again.

"Good. Now that you're ready…" Sung-Sun started.

"Why don't we continue…" Apacci continued.

"Where we left off…" Mila Rose finished.

Ichigo was pushed onto his back by the three, Mila Rose straddling his lap. She rubbed her wet honeypot against Ichigo's slickened shaft, a grin spreading across her lips when she saw Ichigo's face twist with pleasure. "You like that?" she teased.

"Yeah," Ichigo moaned weakly. True, he'd had sex with them before but this was the first time he was conscious and he coulnd't remember how good Mila Rose was before now. "You're so warm and wet…" he moaned.

Lifting her hips, Mila Rose rolled her head back and moaned while sinking down on Ichigo's cock. "That's because you're so big and thick. My pussy can't get enough!" Putting her hands on Ichigo's chest, she started to bounce up and down, her ass jiggling as she filled her pussy with Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Mila Rose's waist as she bounced on his manhood. "Oh fuck,' he groaned, his head rolling back only to land on Sung-Sun's lap. The pink-eyed arrancar smiled down at Ichigo as Mila Rose squeezed him with her tight muscles, smirking as his face twisted in pleasure. "She's so tight!" he moaned, matching her bouncing with his own thrusts.

Sung-Sun looked over at Apacci and smiled. "I think he likes it."

Apacci smirked and went back to fingering herself. "I know I'm liking it just watching.

Mila Rose leaned down and pressed her chest into Ichigo's built chest, her nipples rubbing against his as her hips continued to drive her pussy up and down on his cock. Ichigo's hands gripped Mila Rose's seductive ass and thrust into her as quick as he could, making the Arrancar moan like a whore. Sung-Sun lifted her friend's face and kissed her deeply, swallowing her moans while Ichigo leaned down and wrapped his lips around her breast, his tongue licking her nipple while sucking on it.

The bed rocked and creaked from the rampant bouncing and thrusting, while Ichigo enjoyed the feel of a woman for the first conscious time. Mila Rose clenched her teeth and groaned in ecstasy when she felt something touch her wet snatch. "Apacci! Again?!" she turned her head and saw the bluenette behind them, licking Ichigo's cock as it entered and left Mila Rose's wet cunt.

"Hey, there's no way I'm missing out on this!" Apacci said before going back to licking Ichigo's cock. To tease her friend more she raised a hand and palmed one of Mila Rose's juicy asscheeks, her fingers dangerously close to her backdoor.

A sharp gasp filled the room when Apacci shoved two fingers up her friend's ass, making her tight pussy clamp down on Ichigo's cock. "Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUCK!" the woman shrieked, her holes tightening around Ichigo and Appaci while her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She'd never had anything in her ass before and Apacci's fingers had gone deep into her rear. Ichigo's balls beneath her became soaked from her squirting juices.

Ichigo buried his face in Mila Rose's breasts and held onto her for dear life as her pussy gripped his cock in a hot and wet vice. "Can't…hold…" he grunted before releasing inside the Arrancar.

"Oooooh…" Mila Rose cooed, running her hands tenderly through his hair as he filled her pussy with his spunk. "That's nice…." She laid on top of Ichigo and kissed him passionately, her nails massaging his scalp as her tongue made itself at home in Ichigo's mouth. When she broke the kiss, she turned her head. "Alright, Apacci! You can get your fingers out of my asshole now!"

"Killjoy," Apacci said before pulling her fingers out of Mila Rose's ass, wiping them clean with a rag she brought. "I'm next." Getting off the bed she got on her knees and gestured for Ichigo to join her. As Mila Rose got off of Ichigo, the two groaning as his cock left her pussy, he sat up and got onto the floor. As he neared Apacci she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, taking his lips while he reached for her round, firm breasts. "Mmmmmh…" she moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her breasts, his thumbs pressing her hard, pink nipples. When Ichigo broke the kiss she quickly started to attack his neck with kisses and nibbles while her hand stroked his cock, marveling at how hard Ichigo still was. When Apacci sucked on his neck, his hands went to her firm ass and her wet snatch, rubbing it with his fingers.

After they had got their fill of feeling each other up, Apacci broke away from Ichigo and turned a cock. Ichigo spread her cheeks with his hands and speared her with his manhood, the bluenette digging her fingers into his carpet as he bottomed out her pussy. "Oh! Fuck, you're bigger than I remember!" she groaned.

Unlike before with Mila Rose, Ichigo was in full control this time. Apacci shook with ecstasy as Ichigo pounded her pussy; his hips quickly smacking her ass each time his cock entered her pussy. Feeling kinky, Ichigo sat back and ceased his moving, watching as Apacci's round ass move on its own, the girl pushing herself agasitn Ichigo's cock. A lewd moan left the bluenette's lips when she felt Ichigo run a hand down her back, his fingers tracing her spine. Wanting to pay the girl back for the months of taking advantage of him, Ichigo sat back on his haunches and pulled Apacci into his lap.

Apacci's hands cupped her breasts as she found herself riding on Ichigo's lap cowgirl-style. She turned her head and grinned. "So our little strawberry likes it when his girl rides him. Nice…" she said before Ichigo quieted her down with a kiss. His arms wrapped around her and bounced her higher on his cock, making the horned Arrancar gasp when she felt Ichigo's cock touch her cervix. "Fuck!" she groaned, her eyes squeezing shut. ' _He's about to fuck me right into my womb! It hurts but it hurts so good!'_

Feeling a tongue touch her sensitive clit make her eyes snap open. She looked down and saw Sung-Sun in front of her, licking her clit while Ichigo's cock entered and left her pussy. "Sung-Sun! Stop it!" she groaned. With the snake-woman licking her clit and Ichigo banging at the door to her womb, Apacci saw white. "Oh fuck!" she groaned, her head rolling back into Ichigo's shoulder while the boy cupped her bouncing breasts in his hands.

Ichigo coulnd't handle the feeling of his sensivitve tip piercing her cervix, her pussy tightening around him every time she slid down onto him. "Apacci, I'm cumming!" he groaned before releasing inside her.

"Ah!" Apacci's heterochromia eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt a hot rush fill her pussy. "Ohhhhhh!" Sung-Sun and Mila Rose smirked when they saw Apacci's face twist with pleasure.

"My, someone is excited," Sung-Sun teased, rubbing Apacci's clit with her fingers as she watched her friend climax, her hand soaked with Apacci's squirting juices.

"Shut up, Sung-Sun," Apacci groaned instinctively, leaning back into Ichigo's chest, the boy embracing her as they cooled down.

Ichigo pulled out of Apacci and lifted the dazed girl up, carrying her over to the bed and laying her next to Mila Rose, who had been enjoying the show. As soon as Apacci left his arms, Sung-Sun turned the boy around and traced his lips with a finger. "It's my turn, Ichigo. Don't keep a lady waiting…" she said.

She wasn't using her Snake Gaze to hypnotize him but the allure of her pink eyes enchanted Ichigo. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close while he kissed her with fervent passion. Sung-Sun wrapped her tongue around Ichigo's as she rubbed her body against Ichigo's sweaty form, her body feeling the warmth from the boy. Breaking the kiss, she laid her head on his shoulder and ran a finger up his side. "Ichigo, are you man enough to take me while standing up?" she teased. Ichigo merely smiled and gripped Sung-Sun's small ass, lifting her up. The petite arrancar cooed as Ichigo lowered her down onto his cock, wrapping her legs around his waist. As the boy speared her with his cock, Sung-Sun's head rolled backward and her lips parted to let out a low moan. "Ohhhh…" she sighed, feeling Ichigo stretch her walls. ' _It's settled then. I can't imagine anyone making me feel this good except for Ichigo.'_

Continuing to steady himself while carrying his sexy companion, Ichigo lifted her up and lowered her down onto his cock, all the while gently bucking into her. Because of her small frame, Ichigo's cock felt like it was being crushed by her small pussy but her body felt just as good as Mila Rose's and Sung-Sun's.

"Ah! Ah! Oh!" left Sung-Sun's lips with each thrust into her. Ichigo had stretched her pussy to its limit, bottoming it out and it felt amazing to the Arrancar. ' _Every time is just like the first! I love it!'_ she thought as she gripped Ichigo's shoulders, her nails digging into him as he brought her closer and sucked on her neck. "Yes! Yes!" she moaned. "Faster! Deeper! Make me your bitch!"

Ichigo's body, having tasted the pussies of three hot women, now moved beyond his control. At the moment. Ichigo no longer cared if he got his powers back; he only cared about one thing and one thing only: fucking this girl with all might. His hands squeezed Sung-Sun's ass as he bounced her up and down on his cock. He could hear the fapping sound of their bodies meeting and it made his blood boil with lust. Remembering all the strange bitemarks he'd found himself with over the past few months, Ichigo bit down on Sung-Sun's shoulder, making the snake-Arrancar gasp from the aggressive move.

Despite the slight pain in her shoulder, Sung-Sun couldn't get enough of Ichigo's rough treatment. Having Ichigo awake and conscous while rocking her world was so much better than siply having her way with him while he slept or hypnotizing him. Despite knowing the feeling quite well from past encounters, Sung-Sun's eyes widened when she felt Ichigo's manhood punch right into her womb. "Oh god! Gonna cum! You're making me cum!" She held onto Ichigo like a life preserver as her body tingled with pleasure, jolts of ecstasy shooting into her brain, her vision whiting out. "Ohhhhhh! CUMMING!"

Like with Apacci, the feel of Sung-Sun's pussy gripping his cock tightly caused Ichigo to climax right next to her. He moaned into Sung-Sun's shoulder as he exploded inside her. He didn't know if he could knock up an Arrancar but he didn't care. All he cared about was holding Sung-Sun while filling her pussy with jizz.

His legs wobbly from exhaustion and carrying Sung-Sun's weight, Ichigo stepped backward and sat down on the bed, Apacci and Mila Rose scooting over and sitting next to him. Taking his mouth away from Sung-Sun's abused shoulder, Ichigo panted for breath and closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts.

And then he felt it: spirit energy.

His body pulsed blue for just a second, a sign that the three girls' spirit energy was slowly flitering into him and restoring his powers. "It…it's working?"

Sung-Sun opened her eyes and smiled. "See? It's gradual but eventually your powers will return. But we're gonna have to have some more fun in order to do that."

Mila Rose and Apacci pressed themselves against Ichigo. "I'm down with that," Apacci said, running a hand up Ichigo's back.

"Me too. Two birds, one stone and all that nonsense."

The four were about to pick up where they left off when they heard the window suddenly open up behind them, the cold wind blowing into the room.

"I was wondering where you three kept sneaking off to. Now I see why."

The Tres Bestia simultaneously turned their heads and gulped. Ichigo turned around to see another Arrancar woman hopping into his room, this one looking just as strange as his new companions. She had blonde hair and dark-skin, plus an outfit that showed a lot of cleavage. "Who are you?"

The woman crossed her arms. "Tier Halibel. I'm the master of these three." She turned looked at her Fracción with her deep, emerald stare. "I'm so disappointed in you girls," she said, her words laced with anger.

Quickly getting off of Ichigo, Sung-Sun stood up and got on her knees before Halibel, her eyes pleading forgiveness. "M-Master Halibel…" she squeaked, afraid of the angry Espada. "We ca-can e-explain…."

"Sung-Sun, you three have been off gallivanting in the World of the Living, having a fling with this boy? I'm very disappointed."

Ichigo scowled, not liking this woman. He wondered why his father hadn't detected her yet, or for that matter why none of his family heard the noise they'd made, unaware that the three had created a soundproof barrier around Ichigo's room that also blocked spiritual pressure. "Why are you mad? Is it because I'm a Human?"

"No, I'm angry because I wasn't invited in on their fun!" Halibel unzippedd her jacket, revealing her hollow mask fragment and pulled off her sash, her _hakama_ hitting the floor. She smiled behind her mask when she gazed at Ichigo's naked body. "Scooch over, girls. It's my turn to play with your new friend.

The three got off the bed while Halibel pushed Ichigo onto his back and straddled his lap….

 _ **Months Later….  
**_ **Karakura Town 9:35 PM**

Rukia jumped from rooftop to rooftop, gliding across the night sky. She'd been assigned to Karakura Town for a short two weeks, needing to replace her subordinate who'd been hurt by a hollow. "Maybe I should go see Ichigo…" she wondered aloud. She and Renji had constantly regretted not visiting him now that he was powerless but had felt it was necessary to move on with his as a normal Human.

A beeping came from her phone and she got the coordinates to where a hollow was about to emerge. Leaping away, she flashstepped towards the park and landed on the soft grass. What she saw in front of her boggled her mind.

The hollow she'd been sent to dispatch was already dead. And in front of it…was a Soul Reaper with orange hair and a sword as long as he was tall. The figure turned around and smiled. "Hey, Rukia. Long time, no see."

Rukia was so shocked she dropped her sword. "Ichigo?!" she gaped, not believing her eyes. "Your powers are back?! How?" she asked. She was confused beyond all doubt at this sudden revelation.

Ichigo scatched the back of his head, careful not to touch the scarf that covered the lovebites and hickeys his four new friends had given him and chuckled.

"It's a secret…."

The End


End file.
